The popularity of the Internet, coupled with the increasing capabilities of personal/mobile electronic devices, has provided consumers with the ability to enjoy multimedia content almost anytime and anywhere. For example, live (e.g., sports events) and video on demand (VOD) content (e.g., television shows and movies) can be streamed via the Internet to personal electronic devices (e.g., computers, mobile phones, and Internet-enabled televisions).
To enable viewers to view video content, a content creator may publish the video content. For example, a user may upload a video clip to a website and may provide friends and family a link to the video clip hosted at the website. If the video content is a stream (e.g., a webcam feed), the user may send the stream to a stream server and may provide friends and family with a link to the stream server. When the user creates another video clip or stream, the user may once again have to manually configure where and how the video clip or stream is to be published.